ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball AF Universes (MatrixKid's Version) universe 5: universe of Tech's
This is a universe in which the Z-fighters didn't exist, a universe that had a planet similar to the Tuffles. This planet's main speciality is technology. Both the weapons and armour made from this planet far surpasses any other planet's artillery. Even the few members of the Frost Demons empires couldn't quite reach this sort of level. History Around Age 790. April 20th: Daniel and David were playing on the roof tops of metropolis, they were sparring to become stronger for survival training. Daniel was winning, but only because he had a better feel of the city (plus he is a bit stronger than David). Daniel punched David off of a building. David fell into a dumpster, Daniel perched over the edge of the building and said in a loud voice "Wow, now that was a well aimed punch, he landed right in a bin!", Daniel jumped down into the dumpster and taunted David by saying "Peww, you stink like my left over fish". David gave Daniel a light punch, knocking him into the garbage, he laughed and said "Hahahaha, you smell like my dogs poo". Daniel and David jumped out of the dumpster and flew to a nearby lake to get the smell out of them. They leaped onto an uprising rock that had a flat surface, they laid down on it and started staring at the clouds (on this planet, the clouds can actually take the shape of something). Daniel looked above where metropolis is and saw a space ship. Daniel alerted David and they both flew towards the ship and saw one of the hatches open up from the bottom. Coming out of the hatch were approximately 50 soldiers all wearing the same armor and weapons. One of these men came up to Daniel and with a very malevolent voice asked "Could you please show me where your king is?" Daniel replied with "Sorry, but I wont give out any information to outsiders, especially such vile looking ones as you guys!" The soldier didn't take this very well and held his blaster up to Daniels face and said "I'll ask again, WHERE is your king? If you don't show me where he is, I'll blast your head off. Do you want that?" Several seconds passed and Daniel said "Hmf, your technology couldn't hurt me. Give me your best shot" and so he did, the soldier blasted Daniel in the face which exploded with energy, though when the smoke cleared, he was more or less unharmed. The soldier's face suddenly turned pale, screeched "Yeah well my weapon's on the fritz!" and kicked Daniel in the stomach. Still no result. Before he could even run, Daniel punched him in the stomach, which killed him instantly. He fell onto the ground below. The other 50 or so soldiers all rushed towards Daniel and David, all having varying powers but all being around 700-2,000. Both of the boys took no damage from any of the soldiers and one shot them, eventually disposing of all of the soldiers. David descended down to one of the dead soldiers and examined their armor. "Hmf, it's nothing really. Their armor is made of an elastic material that looks like it can only repel minor damage, and these guns are able to fire... Energy." He pressed a button on the gun and it fired a yellow beam of light that blew up the large rock they were on earlier. David continued "Well, it can pack a punch, but compared to our Ki and Atomic Technology, it's nothing. I'm gonna go off on a limb and say that these guys can't use Ki very well, even if they have mastered the ability to fly, at least." Suddenly, through the same hatch that the 50~ soldiers came out of, 10 clearly stronger men came out and asserted themselves. All of them introduced themselves, they were: Shisami, Togoma, Cui, Dadoria, and Zarbon, as well as the Ginyu Force. Both Togoma, Shisami and Cui charged at David and Daniel, all 3 of them got one shot and killed. Dadoria fired a huge mouth blast at the 2 men, and it hit them directly, though it didn't deal much damage. Daniel pointed a finger at Dadoria and said "At least these guys don't need weapons to project Ki at their enemies. Oh well, too bad they're all so weak" and fired a finger blast at Dadoria, piercing his chest, killing him. Zarbon didn't even try to avenge his fallen comrade, he transformed into his alligator form thingy (Great story writing) and stayed back. David scoped out his next target. There was an alligator wearing armor, a 3 eyed shrimp, a man who looks like he failed maths in 1st grade, a big blue man, an Aussie, and a purple horned man. The former fired a blast at Guldo, though just before the blast hit, he vanished, and several other Ki blasts were headed in his direction. For the fun of it, David decided to dodge all of them and quickly teleported behind Guldo to chop his head off, it failed. As soon as he re-materialized, Daniel fired a blast at him which vaporized him completely. As for the rest of the Ginyu force, they didn't do too well either. Daniel killed Both Zarbon and Recome easily, and David made quick work of both Jeice and Burter. All that was left was Captain Ginyu himself, he tried the body switch technique on David, though some weird force canceled the attack out. Ginyu was very scared and frustrated, especially since his troops had been beaten, he charged at Daniel and threw a few swift/heavy punches and kicks at him, though they were all parried and dodged. A bit later, he prepared to fire a giant Ki blast at him, though David came in and gave a heavy punch strait to Ginyu's stomach, piercing right through him. Even with that, Ginyu wasn't dead just yet, he gave another attempt at blasting David, but failed without doing any damage. The loss of blood and Ki caused him to go unconscious, fall to the ground and die. Thinking that they were all of the strong soldiers, both Daniel and David fired a giant Ki blast at the ship, though just before they hit, a barrier blocked the blasts. On the upside, the explosion from the 2 blasts destroyed the barrier as well as doing some minor damage to the ship. Both of the boys sensed a great power radiating from inside the ship, and it moved outside the ship. The source of the power was a short horned man, not dissimilar to Captain Ginyu from earlier, though much stronger. The short man said "Greetings, my name is Frieza. My family and I have been observing your planet for several years now, and we're very interested in your technology. Would you mind handing it over peacefully and without conflict?" David suddenly boiled up, and he yelled "Peacefully? Those soldiers that attacked us earlier were yours weren't they?" Frieza paused for a second. He then pointed his finger at David and slowly charged his energy into it, saying "Well, I was hoping you'd give it to me either way, though it looks like I'll have to resort to using force. This is your last wa-" But before he could finish, he was blind sighted by a kick to the head, sending him flying into the ground. Frieza got up, the right side of his head now dripping with blood. If there was ever a moment where Frieza was at his angriest, this would be it. Not only was he majorly injured from just 1 attack, but he was being looked down upon by 2 different people. Daniel put his hand towards Frieza and charged a strong Ki blast, saying "No, this is YOUR last warning. Leave now, or I'll turn you into so many millions of pieces even our technology couldn't revive you". The Frost Demon slowly flew up to his ship saying "Sure... I'll leave...", teleported behind Daniel and blasted him in the back and continued saying "But before I do, I'll grab that armor off you". David tried to attack Frieza, though the latter blasted him away. Neither Daniel or David were majorly effected from the blasts, and they both charged at their enemy. Just before reaching him, Frieza ignited an aura which shattered his armor which nearly cut David and Daniel, though they both dodged. It was obvious to them that he was transforming, so they both fired a series of blasts to try to prevent that, but a huge shock wave was generated from Frieza, destroying the blasts. Daniel stared at Frieza's new form and said "Good god, his Ki just doubled. Now he may actually be worth a challenge". Frieza was agitated by this comment but gave a sadistic smile, and once again wrapped himself in a blinding aura. By the time the aura faded, both Daniel and David were staring in aw at the power he was now emitting. The air was now coated in a mixture of industrial and toxic Ki, something that the 3 fighters were producing without even knowing it (There are different Ki colours dependent on the person's persona). David didn't hesitate, he fired several swift blasts at Frieza, though he dodged them, and he missed. Frieza charged very quickly at David, the latter fired several more Ki blasts, and he missed. Both of the warriors were throwing punches and kicks at each other, rarely getting hit by the other. David eventually grabbed onto one of Frieza's shoulder plates, pulled him forward and knee'd him hard in the stomach. Frieza spat out some blood and continued to get hit by David, cautiously wrapping his tail around his leg, pulling him down, kicking him, and then sending him away with a Ki wave. Frieza followed up the Ki wave with a series of finger blasts, each hitting him and stinging like a hornet, even leaving a few marks behind. Before David took too much damage, Daniel fired a blast at Frieza in hopes to stop him, though the latter took the blast head on and fired another large Ki wave at David. Daniel yelled out David's name, and in the middle of the shock, Frieza charged at him and elbowed him in the chest. The latter then thew a kick at Daniel, who ducked behind Frieza and kicked him in the back, sending him several meters away. David laid on the ground, not unconscious, but exhausted. Daniel fired a small barrage of Ki blasts at Frieza, in which the latter blocked, repelled or dodged, but several did hit him. In the midst of the blasts, Frieza launched an air pulse at Daniel which canceled out the blasts and also thew him backwards. Daniel then went down besides David and said "Even though it's two on one, he's still on par with us. We should try to exercise at least a little caution". David replied with "On par with US? On par with you maybe, I'm stronger than him". Daniel looked down towards David and said "But he knocked you down... Right?", and the one he addressed shouted "He got lucky!". A little later, Frieza came down with a scanner like object that had a visor on it, pointed it at both Daniel and David and said "The both of you have measly power levels. Hehe, but it looks like Daniel's is just a little higher, coming in at 2,700,000, while yours comes in at 2,500,000". David got up and said "Ugh, whatever, close enough. Does that mean that your power level is also 2,500,000?" The Frost demon nodded and said "Yes... But only for now. If you two really wont give up your armour, then I'll have to resort to extreme measures" and ignited yet another aura around himself. This time, instead of getting bigger and growing more limbs, his skin started to crack, and eventually broke off into thousands of pieces. Once the dust settled, Frieza walked towards Daniel and David, all the while they were completely shocked at his new power. David trembled on the ground and muttered "Sh*t... How many times can he transform?" The latter said "Worry not, as this is my final transformation. Not that it will matter anyway." Before David could even get up, Frieza shot him with a death beam. The beam tore straight through David's armour and skin, causing him to spit up a small pool of blood next to him, while Daniel was just watching in sheer terror. The latter turned towards Frieza and immediately got a hard blow to the stomach, followed by an uppercut. The impact roared across the skies, just like Daniel was. Daniel looked upwards to see where he was going, and he saw Frieza teleport above him. Though, he was trapped. He couldn't stop his momentum and was getting closer to Frieza every second, who was charging a large energy ball. The instant that Daniel got close enough, Frieza threw the energy ball at Daniel, but instead of exploding like Ki blasts normally do, it trapped him. No matter how much Daniel struggled, he couldn't escape the ball of Ki, he couldn't even move for that matter. He tried stretching, retracting, making an air pulse push outwards from his body, and even tried firing Ki blasts, but nothing worked. The most that Daniel could do was breath in and out, as well as blink and twitch ever so slightly, not that he would want to keep his eyes open with Frieza being directly in front of him having a sinister smile. Daniel frowned and barely managed to say "You... Demon... Rot in Hell". Frieza's smile suddenly fell into a eerie gloom as he stared down his opponent. "You might want to be a little nicer to me. After all, I'm the one who holds your life in my hands you pathetic little dustmite". Frieza threw the Ki ball upwards, flew towards it and kicked it towards the ground, and caught it just before he landed. Although Daniel couldn't move, the Ki blast actually cushioned most of the damage he received, though it still stung a little bit. Frieza leaned towards Daniel and said "I just had the best idea, let's play a game" He leaned closer and whispered "It's called 'how many times can I hit you before dropping you. Oh and by the way, this ball will explode if it hits anything besides myself" and hit Daniel away towards David. David slowly got up to try and catch Daniel, but the latter yelled "DAVID... STAY BACK" Quickly before the two touched, Frieza zipped in between them and used an air pulse. David got sent flying a few meters away, causing him even more damage with the hole in his stomach, and Daniel's momentum simply stopped, being caught by Frieza once again. The next minute was the Frost Demon doing a series of punches, kicks, Ki blasts, back flip kicks, tail whips, head buts, and various other types of hits in order to combo Daniel. Eventually, after getting 42 hits on Daniel, Frieza caught him once again and said "Well, now that I've had my fun, it's time to end this little game I made up. I really do hope that you enjoyed it, I wouldn't want to send you to the afterlife with a bitter taste in your mouth". Then, Frieza kicked the ball upwards into the air about 100 meters, chased after it, and kicked it again, and he did it again and again and again and again until they both reached about 5 Kilometres in the air, where he kicked the ball up, chased it, and hammered it downwards towards the planet. Frieza then charged up a strong Ki blast and followed the ball that contained Daniel, and after charging it up enough, he fired the blast at Daniel, sending the ball down to the planet even faster. Now, with the ball containing Daniel being made of Ki/energy, it would attempt to harm anything inside of it. If the ball were to contain someone as weak as say... Zarbon, the ball of Ki (which as a reminder, is only used to paralyse people) would vaporise them instantly. For someone as strong as Recome, it would cause them intense pain for about a minute before killing them. In Daniel's case, he's strong enough to avoid any real pain, but there's still a minor stinging sensation that comes along with it. On top of this, the blast that's pushing Daniel downwards is causing an even more severe stinging/burning sensation itself. Both the blast and the ball crashed on the ground, and the explosion that followed was bigger than any made by the Techians: It spread about 3 Kilometres high, and about 7 Kilometres in diameter. The explosion caused a thick layer of dust to cover the entire lake and the nearby city, engulfing it in darkness. Once the smoke from the explosion cleared away, it showed a nice huge crater around 300 meters deep and 2 kilometres across, and in the centre of it was a very tiny (in comparison) blue ball. The blue ball vanished and from it, Daniel came out from. He appeared to have been much more injured than before, but not in any sort of critical state. Maybe the Ball of Ki Frieza made protected him from the blast, and then projected outwards. There wasn't any real way of knowing since Frieza himself never used the technique on anyone, and anyone he would use it on would get instantly vaporised by it's destructive qualities. Daniel flew slowly towards Frieza and said "I bet you're wondering how I survived that attack of yours. Heh.. I'll tell you" Daniel's body started to light up with a blue glow "You said that you wanted our armour, didn't you? Well I bet you didn't know that our armour is actually imprinted inside our bodies". Frieza flew backwards in shock, he'd never imagined even the famous Techian armour to be used in such a way. Could this mean that these beings were part robots or cyborgs? The idea of imprinting his own body with technology was completely repulsive, though it's not like he wouldn't do it. Either way, he needed to capture him to obtain some of this 'imprinted armour'. Frieza zipped in front of Daniel and threw a punch at him, but the latter caught his hand and squeezed it, making Frieza wince in pain. Daniel said "Frieza... Give up on trying to get our armour from us, it's impossible. Not only is our armour imprinted in our bodies, but it's a genetic trait passed down from hundreds of generations of progression and testing! It's not something an outsider can grab for themselves, no matter how hard they try. Oh, and another thing. The strength that both David and I possess is thanks to our intense training. Though, the armour that's imprinted into our bodies can make us much stronger than we are, watch" And he punched Frieza in the stomach, making him bend in pain. "The armour can even heal our wounds, jealous yet?" That last comment that Daniel said completely crossed the line for Frieza. He screamed in frustration and shot a massive Ki blast at Daniel's stomach, sending him several meters away. Frieza suddenly ignited a giant aura around himself and yelled "I went easy on you because I wanted your damned armour! But if you're not going to give it to me, then I'll just have to kill you instead! You stupid maggots don't realise that I was only using a third of my full power, but now that I can kill you, I wont hesitate on using every last bit of my power!" (Since it's been a LONG time since the Namek Saga would have happened, Frieza's gained much more control over his full power then he used to). Both Frieza and Daniel charged towards each other, Daniel threw a punch at Frieza but the latter teleported behind him and dealt a swift kick to his back, followed up by a barrage of punches. Daniel managed to barely dodge them and kicked Frieza in the stomach, causing him to halt. Using his left hand, Frieza flicked away Daniel's leg, and with his right hand he grabbed his throat and started choking him. Just to give him some sympathy, Daniel let him keep choking him for a few seconds. During those few seconds, Daniel's leg lit up a bit, and he gave Frieza another pelt in the stomach, except this time it made him fly several meters away into a stone pillar. Daniel slowly walked towards Frieza and said "You do realise if I really wanted to, I could end you right here and now right?" Frieza suddenly felt a cold chill pass down his spine, but he curiously asked "Fine... Then why are you playing around when you could kill me?" Do you find pleasure in seeing me suffer?!" Daniel snickered and said "No. I'm not some sadistic perv like you who gets kicks from hurting people, but the more my suit powers me up, the more energy it uses, and it isn't something I want to waste on scum like you. Oh and if you're wondering, it would take up more energy to finish you off quickly rather than staying around your level, as weird as it may sound." Of course, his decision to hold back was also in an attempt to get a good fight out of Frieza, no matter how despicable he was. Frieza was simply enraged at the fact that he was being toyed around with. He clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth, and the air around him became hot and stale. This was the effect given by Frieza powering up, and a split second later, a big aura wrapped around him. The aura towered about 50 meters in the air, and it seemed to ripple the light around him. "BROTHER, CALM DOWN!" a sudden voice jolted behind him. Frieza turned his head around and saw his brother, Cooler, standing behind him with a pretty disapproving look on his face. "Papa would be very disappointed in you, brother. You couldn't even kill 2 measly people, in your final form no less". Frieza stuttered and defended himself by saying "D..Do not worry brother. I was merely testing these two worms's power. I have yet to unleash my full power upon them" Then the tone in his voice darkened "And when I do... They'll pay for hurting me". It was true, Frieza was still only using about 75% of his full power up until this point, not that it really mattered anyway. Non the less, Cooler interjected "No. You've been given enough time. At the very least, I'll assist you in this fight". The only time that Frieza had ever teamed up with.. Well, anyone, was when he and Cooler were trying to defend against their father, King Cold in a sparring match. For the first time in either of their lives, they managed to hurt their father, which was certainly no small feet. Though this was long ago, very long ago when they were both kids. Frieza could only imagine how powerful they'd be together. Daniel stepped back a little. Even at full power, Frieza wasn't anything to really worry about, but when two people went up against him, it was much different. Frieza disappeared and in a flash, appeared right in front of Daniel, locking elbows with him. Daniel countered with a punch directly to his head, but Frieza stood his ground. The next thing he felt was a sharp jab in the back, and then a kick to the abdomen, sending him fly backwards. He saw Cooler for a second, who swung his leg down on his face, smashing him into the ground. Daniel rubbed his head in pain, and through the smoke he saw the 2 brothers close in on him. Suddenly, Daniel jumped back away from the smoke, and the 2 Frost demons seemed to stop in place, looking around, so he extended his arms out towards them, charged up a huge ball in his hands, and fired an extremely large beam towards them. The beam's hit was confirmed with a pair of screams, and a few purple Ki blasts being fired in his direction in response. Daniel carefully avoided and deflected the Ki blasts, and sent a huge air pulse in their direction, blowing up several Ki blasts, and blowing the dust away from Frieza and Cooler. Both of them now sported several burn marks and bruises, more than before. Frieza angrily raised both hands, and produced a gigantic purple ball, bigger than a house, and yelled "YOU... WILL... PAY FOR THAT, YOU SCUM!!!" Daniel gasped "He still has that much energy left?! Well, I really can't be surprised, he is from the strongest race. But still... To produce a ball of that size is amazing." Daniel himself produced another big cyan ball in his hands, and aimed it towards the giant purple ball. With all his might, Frieza threw the giant purple ball towards his opponent. The ball glided fiercely along the ground, ripping up a large line of rock directly beneath it. Daniel on the other hand fired a big cyan beam at the ball, ripping up the ground beneath it similarly yet more gracefully as the ball did. Both the beam and ball collided. The power of the collision was so massive that it caused huge bolts of lightning to form around the collision point, as well as a magnitude 4 earthquake in the battlefield. The giant purple ball was still headed towards Daniel, though the resistance of the beam was slowing it's velocity bit by bit by the second. This was causing a lot of tension on Daniel's arms, and the Ki that the power suit was putting out. The ball got too close, about 15 meters away from him. Then about 12... 10... 9... 8... Slowly but surely, it was coming to a stop, but the splash back from Daniel's beam was getting dangerously close to hitting him. Daniel couldn't move. If he did, then the ball would surely hit him, or at least the explosion. Even taking that out of account, the planet would surely sustain a lot of damage from the impact. Daniel increased the power of his beam attack, and he managed to fully stop the purple ball's velocity, and sure enough, seconds later, he managed to slowly push it back to the user. It wasn't as if the ball was acting under it's own natural forces. Daniel could feel Frieza using his telekinesis to push the ball forward, but it wasn't as powerful as Daniel's resistance. Never the less, it was adding an annoying amount of extra effort to Daniel's efforts to push the ball away. Eventually, a few seconds later, Daniel gave one final push of Ki to his beam, and he managed to send the ball back to Frieza. The beam penetrated the purple ball, and hit Frieza square on, and then the ball itself covered him, exploding. As soon as he stopped producing his beam attack, both of his arms flopped downwards to his sides. Even with the armour healing his wounds constantly, his entire body was still stinging from the battle. Especially his arms, they felt like he did an entire day of heavy lifting. Though to be fair, he had been fighting for a while now at half capacity. On top of the sparring that he did earlier with David, his armour was nearly fully drained already. He had to finish the fight, and he had to finish it soon. He knew that he couldn't rely on David, since the rest of his armour's power would be used to heal his wounds. If worst came to worst, he could try and fight them without the use of the armour, but that was suicide. The difference in their power was tremendous, he wouldn't stand much of a chance. Before the dust could settle from the last attack, Daniel heard Cooler charging towards him. The frost demon threw a heavy punch, but Daniel dodged, causing Cooler's fist to drive into the ground, causing a huge geyser of dust rise from the impact. Daniel attempted to lift his arms for a counter attack, but a sharp pain flowed through both of them. Biting through the pain, he barely managed to lift them both up and shoot a Ki towards Cooler, though it was easily deflected by him. This caused Daniel to collapse on his knees in pain, hating how his body could fail him at a time such as this. Cooler jumped at Daniel and kicked him in the face, punched him several times in the stomach, and then shot a huge blast at him that caused him to fly several hundreds of meters away. Daniel got up, and reverted all of his suit's power into strength. The adrenaline making him forget how much his arms hurt, though he knew the damage was still there. Cooler flew over gracefully with the mindset of finishing his opponent off. Though, he was very surprised to find Daniel standing up, glaring him down. "Hmf, looks like I'll need to wipe that expression off your face. Ahh yes, you think that you have a chance against me, but you really don't. Just give up." Daniel gave a small sarcastic laugh and said "Fine, come down here and prove that." Cooler's expression went from that of a king sitting upon a throne, to someone being resentful at being told to go to their room. He yelled "Fine!", and sped angrily towards Daniel. In response, Daniel also sped angrily towards Cooler, and the two of their fists collided, creating a shock wave. However, the shock wave knocked Cooler back a few meters. Several kilometers away, back in the city Metropolis, there had been a second fleet of soldiers that invaded after Frieza and his henchmen. These henchmen had consisted up mostly of Saiyans. Now, the reason I'm saying 'had' instead of 'is' is because the fleet had been entirely wiped out, wiped out by one man and one man alone. After the invasion from the Saiyans, the city of Metropolis only had a few broken buildings here and there from the Saiyans rampaging. Thankfully, none of the civilians had been hurt, except for one. This one warrior was walking through a street littered with bodies, consisting up of Saiyans and Oozarus. He had annihilated the entire Saiyan fleet with the utmost ease. The Saiyans in their base forms were clearly the easiest to get rid of, having been killed with a simple punch or kick. The Oozarus, though being 10x stronger than the Saiyan in their base form, were also taken out with relative ease, being killed with a small Ki blast or something of the likes. Heck, even the one or two Super Saiyans which bared a 50x multiplier were annihilated in less than a few minutes. So, why was he hurt? It wasn't from any of the Saiyans' attacks, but the simple fact that he had to put down over 100 members of his own race. That's right. Ender, the only warrior now standing in the middle of Metropolis was in fact a Saiyan. He'd been sent to this planet several decades ago, about 70 years ago in fact. He was sent on a mission to destroy planet Erada as a child, but before he could do any damage to the planet and it's inhabitants, he was captured and restrained by a group of guards. For years after that, he was educated and brought up by various teachers and social workers until all of the Saiyan like thoughts in his mind vanished. Don't get me wrong, there's still some Saiyan instinct left in him, but only with him getting excited during battle. Back story aside, during the fight against the other Saiyans he'd been sensing the Ki given off by Frieza, his brother and various henchmen, as well as Daniel and David. Now that he'd disposed of them, without having any time to take a breather, he flew away towards the source of all the Ki. After only a minute of flying, Ender arrived at the scene. He saw Cooler standing on top of Daniel, and David who was laying several meters away with a huge hole in his stomach. Neither Cooler or his brother seemed to notice the newcomer's arrival. Ender used this opening to his advantage. He flew full speed towards Cooler, and just as he looked over, Ender punched him full force in his face, sending him flying far away from Daniel. Frieza, who only know noticed Ender's arrival shouted "What?! Who are you, what are you doing here?" Calmly, but with a quiet fury, Ender said "I'm a Saiyan named Ender, and I'm here to make you two pay for making me fight my own race" "Your own race? The Saiyans? Huff, so you cleaned up a bunch of monkeys, big deal" Frieza snorted. In this universe, Frieza didn't exterminate the Saiyans. Instead, he decided to keep them and continued using them as an army. Eventually, the Saiyans individual power levels began to rise higher and higher until they reached into the hundreds of thousands, and coupled with a bit of stress from the big man himself, some even transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan, who's power levels rose above 12 million. Just a tenth of Frieza's own maximum power level. To counter this problem, Frieza did two things. 1: He began training to moderate his transformed states so that he could stay in them longer, and 2: Kill any Saiyan with a base power level exceeding 120,000. If a Saiyan had a power of 120,000, and transformed into Super Saiyan, they'd still only have a power level of 6,000,000, which Frieza found manageable should one of them revolt against him, which rarely happened anyway. In short, killing a Saiyan, especially a Super Saiyan was definitely an accomplishment (Not one that Ender found rewarding), but it was nothing compared to facing Frieza. So there he was, staring face to face with what he could consider to be one of the worst people he'd ever met, and it was all simply because of the actions he had done over the course of a single day. Category:Pages added by Matrixkid Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories written by MatrixKid Category:Stories